dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Codex entry: The Randy Dowager Quarterly
} |excerptonly = } |name = The Randy Dowager Quarterly |icon = Codex icon DAI.png |image = Tales tarot.png |px = 270x360px |number DAI = 108 (+8JoH, +2TD, +14T) |category DAI = Tales |location DAI = Spring: Val Royeaux docks, behind some barrels Summer Skyhold, in the library Autumn: Haven, on a bed in the house across from Solas Winter: Val Royeaux, mid level SW, end of the walkway New Year: Val Royeaux, upper level, edge of a planter near the NE fast travel point |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition |text = A waterlogged quarterly missive of suspect virtue: The Randy Dowager welcomes the blooms of spring with the collected Callipygian Cuirassiers, being a scandalous representation of Her Majesty's favored caught in flagrante delectable. Can their uniforms—and modesty—withstand the assault? The Randy Dowager: Exhibitions for the noble of thought, but spry of step. The Lady herself says: "Hardly a Tethras, but generously arousing if "polished cuirass" does it for you. And it should. Three scarves fluttered in shock out of five." - RD A smartly bound quarterly missive of suspect virtue: The Randy Dowager greets the summer with the complete Obeying Her Order, being a ribald tale of templars standing firm before division by a secret cunning. An exhibition of inspiration at its most urgent, and the Chant at its most passionate. The Randy Dowager: Exhibitions for the noble of thought, but spry of step. The Lady herself says: "Such an assault to modesty that I publicly swooned lest my own honor be impugned. Twice. Five scarves fluttered in shock out of five." - RD A well-worn quarterly missive of suspect virtue: The Randy Dowager welcomes the cool of autumn with the fall of another, the collected Dreams of Desire, being the confessions of an apprentice and training more "furrowing" than Harrowing. Forbidden dalliances at their most spirited. The Randy Dowager: Exhibitions for the noble of thought, but spry of step. The Lady herself says: "Enchanting. One supports the Circles, if only because closed doors offer the imagination more. Three scarves fluttered in shock out of five." - RD An unread quarterly missive of suspect virtue: The Randy Dowager ignites winter passions with the collected Conscripted By Love, being a tale of heroes-come-legends, the Grey Wardens, and their shining duty to claim those of promise who most suit their Joining. The Randy Dowager: Exhibitions for the noble of thought, but spry of step. The Lady herself says: "Always a classic when Wardens come calling. Or, dare one suggest, the reverse? Four scarves fluttered in shock out of five." - RD An extra-thick annual edition of the suspect quarterly The Randy Dowager welcomes the new year by scandalizing the old, with the collected romantic epic, The Horned Ones, being a tale of conquest, both of nation and of heart. Demands are satisfied as bronze giants share their explosive passions. The Randy Dowager: Exhibitions for the noble of thought, but spry of step. The Lady herself says: "Only for those of particular taste. Delicate buds should remain in the garden while the bold of us flower. Five scarves fluttered in shock out of five." - RD }} Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition codex entries